


Cause I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Neglect, Cup of Noodles are the worst thing ever in Ignis' book, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Food, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Noct, I think I moved in with Ignis.”“I would say I’m not jealous, but I’m totally jealous.”Or Ignis is a master tactician and Prompto won’t ask Noctis (or Ignis or Gladio) for help. Clearly the next step here is to lure the boy home with good cooked food and make sure he never leaves.





	Cause I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

Chicken or Shrimp? Prompto stared long and hard at the two choices of cup of noodles before before ultimately picking them both up. He needed both dinner and breakfast, so two cup of noodles it was.

He sighed, miserably looking at his choices. Not the healthiest thing in the world. Still, it would be a week until his next paycheck and a decent meal. Which meant Prompto had to suck it up and deal with it.

His parents had auto bill pay set up to take care of the utilities while they traveled. So at least Prompto never had to worry about electricity, water or rent. But food...

For some reason, they never left enough money for food. Or never judged correctly how long they would gone. Or something. Prompto was used to cutting corners with his meal budget. Two meals a day and making them stretch. Or three smalls ones if he could afford it. He picked up as many part time jobs as he could, without jeopardizing his grades and health, but his young age worked against him and no many people were willing to hire someone so inexperienced.

So at seventeen, Prompto was making the best of his situation and that meant eating a cheap cup of noodle for dinner and breakfast tonight and tomorrow.

“Prompto?”

Prompto looked up to see Ignis standing just down the aisle with his own green little basket.

“Ignis?” Prompto asked. “I thought Noct had a meeting to go tonight?”

It was the only reason why Prompto wasn’t over at Noctis’ place.

Ignis had a wry grin. “It’s only with his father. Hardly requires my attendance,” he said.

“Okay,” Prompto said blinking. “But then why are you all the way out here?”

Because Prompto knew that Ignis lived actually somewhere north of here. Prompto’s neighborhood grocery store wasn’t exactly the closest thing.

“The Leiden Peppers are cheaper here,” Ignis said.

Ah. Made sense. When it came to food, Prompto knew better than to question Ignis’ methods.

“What are you buying, Prompto?” Ignis asked, peering into his basket. “Cup of Noodles?”

Prompto felt his cheeks burn. He didn’t dare to bring up his food issue with Noctis, Ignis and Gladio. Shame aside, he knew Noctis would insist on paying for his food which Prompto never wanted him to do. He was already taking advantage of the fact that Ignis always offered to let Prompto stay for dinner whenever they were both at Noctis’ place which, unsurprisingly, was most days. (And, Six, having at least one stable meal meant had done wonders to Prompto’s stress and energy levels.)

“How long have your parents been gone?” Ignis asked quietly.

“Two weeks,” Prompto lied. More like two months, but he didn’t want Ignis to worry. “Don’t worry. I just didn’t want to cook tonight.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “Put the Cup of Noodles back,” he said finally. “I will cook you dinner tonight.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped. “Iggy, no. You always cook me dinner. It sounds like this is your night off. You don’t have to.”

“I insist,” Ignis said. “I wouldn’t mind the company either.”

“But-”

“ _Prompto_.”

Prompto knew better than to argue when Ignis used that tone. (It was the same tone that got homework done, dishes washed and Noct actually eating the tiniest amount of vegetables.)

“I’ll need to buy one for breakfast,” Prompto said, putting one back.

Ignis placed the second back. “I’ll cook you breakfast too.”

“Ignis!”

“Prompto, as long as I’m able to, you will not suffer that horrid dehydrated noodles that passes as food. It was too late for Gladio, but I won’t let you fall into that same hole,” Ignis said.

Well… there was that.

-.-.-

Prompto was silently stressing. Two years of knowing Ignis and this was the first time that Prompto had been to his place. It was a spacious two bedroom apartment, within minutes of the Citadel and Noctis’ place. It was clean, in a very Ignis away. The only slight mess in sight was the desk with a few scattered pens and an open book laid on it.

“Um,” Prompto said, looking around, unsure what to do.

Ignis smiled. “I was thinking making Peppery Daggerquill Rice tonight, would you like to help? Otherwise, the TV remote should be on the small side table next to the couch.”

There was no way Prompto was going to sit and watch TV while Ignis cooked dinner for him. “I’ll be happy to help you cook! Consider me your sous chef tonight.”

“Happy to have you,” Ignis said. He handed Prompto the Leiden Pepper. “If you could wash and cut this for me. I’ll get started with deboning the daggerquill breast.”

Prompto nodded and took the peppers, washing them in the sink. Unsurprisingly, Ignis’ kitchen was huge, worthy of someone who loved cooking as much as Ignis did.

“Don’t grip the knife so tightly,” Ignis instructed gently. “Even sized chunks too.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said, concentrating harder.

“It is not a problem,” Ignis said. “You’re doing far better than my first attempt at chomping vegetables.”

“Oh?” Prompto asked.

“Yes,” Ignis said, amused. “Thankfully they mostly went into soups so the size didn’t matter, but they couldn’t get more lopsided if you tried. A little more practice will get your knife skills as good as mines.”

“I doubt that,” Prompto said. He could practice got another twenty years before he got even a fraction of the grace that Ignis had with knives.

“You never know,” Ignis said.

They continued cooking. Prompto watched as Ignis heated up a pan with oil. The rice cooker having already popped with fresh Saxham Rice inside. Peppers went in first, a quick saute before they were set aside and the daggerquill breast was added to the pan. Butter, garlic and chili spice, the smell filling the kitchen.

“It smells so good,” Prompto said, patting his face to make sure he wasn't drooling.

Ignis smiled. “Could you scoop the rice into two bowls?”

“Got it!” Prompto grabbed the rice paddles, spacing nice mounds of rice into a bowl. It wasn't as neat as Ignis normally made it, but Prompto thought it looked fine.

“Excellent,” Ignis said, as Prompto put down the bowls. He plated the daggerquill breasts, pouring the sauce evenly between the two plated. The peppers were added last, a bright pop of color to the dish.

“Dinner is served,” Ignis said.

“Looks amazing,” Prompto said. He was itching to get his camera and snap a picture. Everything Ignis made was always so photogenic.

They moved to Ignis’ dining table. Just as Prompto sat, a loud crack of thunder roared. The sky opened up and down came a rumbling pour of rain.

“A storm?” Ignis said. “The weather report didn't mention anything about that.”

“It's going to be hard to get home,” Prompto said, wincing. The trek to the bus stop would be miserable and he certainly wasn’t going to Ignis drive him home either.

“No. You might as well stay the night,” Ignis said.

Prompto stared at him. “But-”

“I have a guest bedroom for a reason,” Ignis pointed out fondly. “And this way I can make you breakfast fresh.”

Prompto mentally flailed. This was too much. He felt horribly guilty. “You really don’t have to, Iggy.”

“Prompto, it’s no trouble,” Ignis said. “I want to.”

Prompto felt his willpower drain. Alright, fine. Just this once. Then never again.

“Thanks Iggy.”

-.-.-

“Did you even sleep last night?” Noctis asked.

Prompto weakly lifted his head and let loose a pitiful whine. The problem was he slept fine, wonderfully even. Staying over with Ignis was… an experience.

In a good way.

Sorta.

Honestly, Prompto’s nerves were shot to hell and back. He wasn’t used to be to being Ignis’ sole focus of attention, it was a bit overwhelming. It made him feel all sorts of guilty.

He woke up this morning to a freshly laundered uniform (when had Ignis even had time to wash Prompto’s uniform?!), a wonderful spread for breakfast and a lunch box. Prompto wanted to cry. He wasn’t used to this kindness.

Offering to wash the dishes after dinner and breakfast seemed so small in comparison.

“I owe Iggy a case of Ebony,” Prompto said. Next paycheck (or next, next paycheck because Prompto was still suffering a food budget crisis.)

Noctis laughed. “Whatever you say. C’mon, break is over. We gotta get to class.”

-.-.-

Chicken or Shrimp? Oh they had curry flavor today too. Prompto pondered his choices. He had finally gotten paid, and well… well honestly it wasn’t enough. Especially when he had to buy himself a new pair of shoes after the last one met an unfortunate incident with a dog on his morning jog the other morning.

He could afford lunch of course, until the next paycheck. No sense in getting Noctis worried. And against his wishes, he could count on Ignis making him dinner at Noctis’ apartment as well. So breakfast was all that Prompto had to worry about.

(And dinner tonight, because Noctis once again had a function at the Citadel and Ignis was with him, so Prompto was fending for himself.)

“Prompto?”

Prompto jumped, swinging around to see Ignis standing there. “Iggy?! What are you doing here?”

“There was a sale on Chickatrice Leg here,” Ignis said.

Right, Prompto had walked passed that sale sign. Not entirely sure a 20% discount was worth the trip out here for Ignis but more power to him?

“More Cup of Noodles I see,” Ignis said, eyes narrowing.

Prompto felt defensive, flushing red. It wasn’t like he wanted to buy Cup of Noodles. But they were so cheap and yeah if Prompto had the choice he would have picked up something more healthier. Oatmeal and fruits maybe, but fruits weren’t the cheapest thing (they didn’t last either). Oatmeal was slightly more affordable, but cup of noodles was still the cheapest thing.

“I take it you haven't eaten yet,” Ignis said.

“I have!” Prompto said, lying. He didn't want Ignis getting any ideas. Of course at that moment his stomach decided to betray him and let out a grumble.

Ignis pushed up his glasses on his nose. “It's seems like you're hungry again.”

Prompto groaned, desperately wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Come along Prompto. I'll cook you dinner,” Ignis said.

“You really don't have to,” Prompto protested. “Plus, I thought you and Noct had something today?”

“They fortunately concluded early and Noct decided to dine with his father,” Ignis said. “I have not eaten yet either and I will be happy to cook for you Prompto.” Ignis glared at the Cup of Noodles in Prompto's basket. “I'm failing you as a friend if I let you walk out of here with that disgrace of food in your basket.”

Oh no. Ignis played the friend card. Prompto was weak.

“I'll make green curry,” Ignis said.

Double whammy. Prompto folded like a wet paper napkin. Ignis’ green curry was to die for. Nothing compared to it.

“Okay. You win, Iggy,” Prompto said. He owed Ignis like two cases of Ebony now. “At least let me the wash dishes.” He would offer to pay for the ingredients, but that would destroy his meager budget to pieces.

Ignis smiled. “Deal. I won’t say no to a sous chef either.”

“That is the least I can do,” Prompto said.

Guilt and green curry, it could be worse.

-.-.-

Prompto rubbed his eyes and stretched. The sunlight was already crawling through the window, lighting up the bedroom. He blinked up at the ceiling and wondered how Ignis had managed to convince him to stay over instead of the long trek back home.

(His home was pretty far away and Prompto hadn’t been looking forward to walking there in the dark and he wasn’t going to make Ignis drive him home.)

He got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. There on the counter was a tray of food and a note. Ignis was nowhere in sight and Prompto highly doubted he was still asleep.

Picking up the note, Prompto read: _‘Prompto, enjoy breakfast. I had to leave for an early meeting. If you’re still hungry, please help yourself to anything in the fridge. I know you and Noct have plans for today. I will see you tonight at Noct’s apartment. Here is the spare key to lock up when you leave. -Ignis’_

A wash of nostalgic hit Prompto. Breakfast made and a missing person, the last time Prompto had experienced it this, he was eight and his parents were still coming home every day (for all that he never saw them). The difference was Prompto knew he was going see Ignis soon, unlike his parents.

Prompto lifted the cover to find still warm pancakes underneath. He snapped a picture of it with his phone (why did Ignis’ dishes look so photogenic?) and dug in.

True to all of Ignis’ food, the pancakes were light and fluffy. The maple syrup wasn’t too sweet and overpowering. Matched perfectly with the bacon and eggs. 10/10, Prompto would eat again.

Once breakfast was done, Prompto cleaned up, washing and drying the dishes. He also put away the set from last night’s dinner from the rack, neatly stacking them in the cupboards and hoping they were to put back to Ignis’ satisfaction.

“Alright, now what?” Prompto asked. A quick check at the time showed it was still another three hours before he had to meet Noctis. (Noct wouldn’t even be awake for at least another two hours.)

He glanced at the spare pajamas Ignis had lent him. Well, he could wash the pajamas and the bedsheets so Ignis wouldn't have to.

Prompto changed back into his clothes (his clean clothes… honestly when had Ignis had the time to wash them?!?) and started stripping the bed of its sheets. It was easy to find the washing machine and dryer, hidden behind a door near the kitchen pantry. Prompto loaded up the machine, poured in the detergent and settled down to wait.

“Man, it is not surprising how clean Ignis keeps this place,” Prompto mused to himself. Everything had its place and was easy to find.

Prompto would have loved to do more, but there wasn't anything in sight left to clean and Prompto wasn't going to go snooping either. So instead he pulled out his phone and started up King's Knight. Might as well get a couple more dungeons in. He was close to leveling up.

Soon the washer and dryer where done. Prompto made the guest bed back up. He found the iron and pressed flat the pajamas. Placing them on the bed, Prompto put away everything.

He checked the time on his phone. It was just about time to meet Noctis. Prompto checked everything one more time and grabbed a paper and pen to write Ignis a note.

_Hey Iggy,_

_I washed the bedding and pajamas you lent me. Sorry if it isn't up to your standards._

_-Prompto_

With that, Prompto left with Ignis' apartment with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

-.-.-

“So what did you tell Ignis that he’s on a cooking binge?” Noctis asked, come Monday morning. He held out a bag to Prompto. “He sent this.”

Prompto blinked and accepted the bag. He opened up and gapped. “Is this ramen?!”

“Homemade ramen,” Noctis said amused. “Iggy was going on about how it he wasn't going to let you fall down the same hole as Gladio and that he would cook you homemade fresh ramen if you wanted to eat noodles for breakfast because at least it would taste good.”

Oh Six. Prompto did have a cup of noodle this morning but it was making his mouth water.

“This looks way better than the cup of noodle I grabbed this morning,” Prompto said. He backpedal slightly. “I overslept and didn’t have time to make anything else.” Not a complete lie. He did oversleep. He just didn’t have any other food beside Cup of Noodles.

Noctis just looked amused. “Well, that certainly explains why Ignis was muttering about extreme sodium content, additives and mockery of all good food. You’ve never seen the debates him and Gladio get into over Cup of Noodles. They’re like the worst thing in the world to Iggy.”

He tapped the cover. “Eat up, Prompto. Ignis is going to want feedback every day until he gets your perfect version of homemade ramen done right.”

“Wait,” Prompto said. “He doesn't cook me homemade ramen everyday.”

Noctis let out an amused huff. “Should have thought about that before you told him you like Cup of Noodles. He’s still going to do it.”

-.-.-

Prompto stared at the container. Inside of it was a beautiful homemade ramen. The soup broth was still hot, steam curling up the air. The noodles a beautiful golden color, and a thick slice of pork garnished on top.

“No really. Iggy doesn’t have to make me breakfast every day,” Prompto said.

“Good luck convincing him that,” Noctis said.

-.-.-

“This isn’t ramen,” Prompto said.

Today’s container had onigiri, three in a row, nori wrapped around it. Fish, salmon maybe, at the top to signal what was inside.

“Nah, Specs thought you would get sick of it if he made you ramen every day,” Noctis said, still looking amused at the whole thing.

“Dude, help me convince Iggy he doesn’t have to do this?” Prompto pleaded. His guilt couldn’t take it. “I feel bad. He’s already busy enough. He doesn’t have to add feeding me to the list of stuff he does.”

Noctis gave him a funny look. “First off, I know there’s no convincing Iggy when it comes to food. If he wants to feed you, you better sit down and let him feed you. Second, Iggy does what he wants. Unless you got a ten point counterargument up your sleeve, I’m not seeing how either of us is going to convince him that feeding you is a bad thing.”

Prompto sighed. He was afraid of that.

Selfishly though, this was the first time in years that he had three actual meals.

-.-.-

Saturday afternoon and Prompto had a rare afternoon to himself. Try as much as he begged, but his boss won’t give him any more hours. Noctis and Gladio are off training today, had been since early this morning if Noctis’ grumpy morning texts were anything to go by.

He was debating what do for dinner when his phone went off. Glancing at the screen, it was Ignis.

“Hey Iggy,” Prompto said, mildly confused as to why Ignis was calling him.

“Hello Prompto,” Ignis said. “Are you free for the next few hours?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I’m in need of a taste tester,” Ignis said. “Gladio normally offers, but he and Noct are off training today.”

Prompto’s stomach grumbled. He looked down at it, betrayed.

“Should I take that as a yes?” Ignis asked, amusement leaking in his tone of voice.

Guilt gnawed at Prompto’s soul, but Ignis was counting on him. “Sure thing Iggy. I can be at your place in half an hour.”

“I look forward to your arrival.”

-.-.-

By the time Prompto arrived, there was a feast laid out Ignis’ dining room table. Prompto’s jaw dropped.

“Prompto!” Ignis said with a smile. “Come on in.”

“You made all of this to taste test?” Prompto asked with disbelief.

Ignis gave him a sheepish look. “I may have gone a tad overboard with this particular project. I hope you’re hungry.”

Right on cue, Prompto’s stomach betrayed him once more and grumbled.

Ignis ushered him to a seat and placed a bowl with a red soup in front of him. “Chilled Strawberry Soup,” he said.

Prompto took a sip, the wonderful taste of strawberries flooding his mouth. A tangy tart taste… lemon? Ooo that was such a nice taste. “This is great Iggy!” he said. “I never had a fruit soup before. It’s like a smoothie. Super refreshing.”

“The strawberries taste comes across fine?” Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah. Did you add lemon too?” He polished off the rest of the soup with a content happy sigh.

Ignis nodded, beaming. “Yes. I thought a nice tart flavor would balance out the sweetness.”

He moved on and brought out a modest looking cheeseburger. Surprisingly, it lacked any lettuce or tomato that Ignis would have normally put.

Prompto gave Ignis a curious look.

“I’m more concerned about how the actual meat tastes like,” Ignis said, answering Prompto’s unasked question.

Fair enough. Prompto took a bite. Nice and juicy, a beautiful char on the meat to give it that nice smokey flavor too. “This is wonderful too,” he said happily. “Better than fast food join. Doesn’t have that real meaty smell either.”

Ignis nodded. “Good! That was what I was trying to achieve.”

Once Prompto was done with the cheeseburger, Ignis set down a doughnut. “And a jelly filled doughnut,” he said.

Prompto took a bite and frowned. The doughnut was light and fluffy and there was a sweetness to the jelly doughnut, but there was an aftertaste in the jelly that he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Something wrong?” Ignis asked.

“Just a funny aftertaste in the jelly,” Prompto said. “I can’t put my finger on it though.”

Ignis sighed. “I thought as much.”

“What is it?”

“Beets.”

Prompto blinked. “Beets?”

Ignis gave him a wry grin. “Don’t tell Noct, but everything you ate had vegetables in it.”

Prompto gasped. “Iggy, you sly dog. You snuck vegetables into everything? I didn’t taste a thing!”

“That was the point,” Ignis said, amused.

“Still tastes amazing,” Prompto said.

Ignis beamed. “If you don’t mind staying, I would love more assistance with trying to perfect these doughnuts.”

“Of course!”

-.-.-

Prompto rubbed his eyes, blinking awake. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t home in his room. That was right. It was Sunday night and he was still over at Ignis’ place. He had stayed so late on Saturday helping Ignis with the taste testing he had fallen asleep. Sunday was hanging out with Noctis and a few hours at his job and somehow… ended with Prompto back at Ignis for more taste testing.

He yawned, noting the time on the clock near the bedside. 2AM. Far too early to be up. Why did he wake up? He blinked blearily, noticing the small crack of light from under the door.

Prompto stood up and opened the door and stepped outside.

The light source was the lamp on Ignis’ desk. Ignis was still up, intently focusing on the paperwork.

“Iggy?” Prompto asked, rubbing his eyes.

Ignis turned around, startled. “Prompto. Ah, my apologies. Did I wake you?”

“Nah,” Prompto said with a yawn. “Why are you still up though? It’s 2am.”

Ignis gave him a tired smile. “Just trying to catch up on some paperwork.”

Prompto blinked. “Can it wait until morning?” he asked.

Ignis looked at the papers. “I suppose so.”

Prompto gave him a cheeky grin and pushed him out of his chair and toward his bedroom door. “Go to sleep Iggy. The last thing we need is for you to fall asleep at the wheel tomorrow.”

Ignis let out a long suffering sigh. “You’re right. Good night Prompto.”

“Night Iggy.”

-.-.-

“Hey Prompto?” Noctis said.

They were lounging in Noctis’ living room. Homework was done, textbooks pushed aside and abandoned. Prompto barely looked up from his phone, still focused on the raid boss.

“Yeah?” Prompto asked.

“Your parents going to be home next week?” Noctis asked.

“No,” Prompto said, softly. It was getting close to five months since they had last been in Insomnia. There was something strange about how Noctis was asking though. “What’s up?”

Noctis turned to give him an apologetic look. “Next week, I’m going to be at the Citadel all week because of visiting dignitaries from Accordo. I won’t even be at school.”

Oh. So Prompto wasn’t going to see his best friend for a whole week. It was going to be the longest they had been apart since becoming friends. It wasn’t just Noct either. Prompto had no doubt that Ignis and Gladio would also be stuck at the Citadel all week too. That meant Prompto wasn’t going to see any of his friends for a whole week.

His heart twisted painfully.

“That sucks,” Prompto said honestly. “But at least you got out of school.”

Noctis sighed softly. “Prompto,” he said sadly.

Nope. Prompto wasn’t going to deal with that. He wasn’t. He felt his anxiety spike and tried not to listen to the voice in his head hissing about how Noctis didn’t want to be his friend anymore. It was a week. Prompto could deal.

“It’ll be fine. It’s just a week,” Prompto said with as much forced levity as he could.

Noctis just frowned. Abandoning his phone, he scooted closer to Prompto, leaning against his side and wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist, pulling him closer for a hug.

Prompto tried not to tremble, tried not to panic.

It would be fine.

He would be fine.

He had to be.

-.-.-

Prompto felt drained when he finally flopped onto his bed. He had remained jittery, sick to his stomach so much that he had brushed off Noctis attempts to get him to stay for dinner.

He didn’t feel like eating.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Prompto let out a moan.

It was just a week.

He was being stupid.

So stupid. A week. He could handle a week. He handled 15 years of loneliness before meeting Noctis, Ignis and Gladio. He could go a week. Sure it meant no Noctis at class to poke at, no Ignis who patiently helped Prompto study, no Gladio to go running in the morning with. Prompto could handle a week. He could.

He would go to school, text Noctis insistently throughout the day and tried not to suffer under the crushing loneliness too much.

Oh.

Food.

No Noctis and Ignis meant no more breakfast and dinners from Ignis. Prompto felt his stomach churn with guilt. He shouldn’t have gotten used to that. But, he had let him saved a bit more. His savings were cushioned enough that feeding himself three meals this week would be fine.

Plus, he had been staying over at Ignis’ so often that Prompto had learned from watching Ignis cook how to make a couple basic dishes. He smiled. Ignis was right. It was far better than Cup of Noodles.

There was a pounding on his door. Prompto sat up, frowning. Who could that be?

He wandered back downstairs and opened the door. “Wha- Ignis?” Prompto asked.

“Hello Prompto,” Ignis said. “You will be staying with me next week. Please pack a bag.”

Prompto just stared at him dumbly. “What.”

Ignis have him a fond smile despite the huff of exasperation. “You will be staying with me next week,” he repeated.

“But.”

“I’m not taking no for answer,” Ignis said. “You also didn’t stay for dinner. I have food in the car.”

No. This was too much. Prompto couldn’t.

“Iggy,” he started.

“ _Prompto._ ”

Prompto flinched. “You really don’t have to. I’ll be fine.”

“I want to,” Ignis said gently.

Yeah. But.

Ignis gently pushed him inside, guiding Prompto back to his room. Prompto blankly allowed it, still trying to wrap his mind over everything.

“I’m worried,” Ignis started. “Next week is going to be very stressful. For all of us, even you Prompto. So let me fret over you and just stay with me for the week so I know where you’ll be and how you’re doing.”

“Won’t you be at the Citadel?” Prompto finally asked.

“During the day yes,” Ignis said. “But I’ll be let go far before Noctis will and have every intention of coming home every night.”

Prompto desperately wanted that. He did. But he felt so bad. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you?” he miserably confessed. “You’re always feeding me Iggy, even when you’re so busy.”

“I want to, Prompto,” Ignis said firmly, looking Prompto in the eye. “Truly. I find no greater joy than feeding my friends. Cooking is my stress relief, but I honestly don’t care that much for cooking just for myself. That’s why I always enjoy cooking for both you and Noctis.”

Prompto felt his eyes water. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Now, let’s get a bag packed,” Ignis said.

-.-.-

Prompto stared up the ceiling of Ignis’ guest bedroom, well aware that it becoming very familiar to him. The last two hours had been a bit of a blur. Prompto was still reeling from the fact Ignis wanted him here.

He grabbed his phone and sent a message to Noctis.

**Prompto: [11:21pm]** I think Iggy kidnap me for the next week.

Noctis, unsurprisingly, replied instantly.

**Noctis:[11:22pm]** Good.  
**Noctis:[11:22pm]** I don’t want you to spend next week alone.  
**Noctis:[11:23pm]** And since you can’t exactly come with me to the Citadel, Specs is a good choice.  
**Noctis:[11:24pm]** Unless you want to spend the week with Gladio? He offered too.

Prompto stared at his phone, feeling something tug at his heartstrings.

**Prompto: [11:26pm]** Doesn’t Gladio still live in the Amicitia Manor?

He was deflecting, ignoring that feeling that welled up in his chest, twisting his heart.

**Noctis: [11:27pm]** Yeah. Iris likes you and Jared isn’t as good as a cook as Iggy, but he makes great food too. Clarus could finally meet you too.

Prompto let out a squeak. Yeah, no .The idea of being anywhere in the Amicitia Manor was mildly terrifying. Prompto still had nightmares from meeting Noctis’ dad, the _King_ , three months ago. He had only made a slightly bad first impression in his book.

Of course than Gladio had brought up his dad wanted to meet Prompto and Ignis had mentioned his Uncle and that still felt mildly overwhelming.

He would work up the courage, eventually. It was important to his friends and it was nice that they wanted to Prompto to meet their families (even if it hurt to think about the fact that his parents were gone all the time. That even nobility could have normal families together and Prompto couldn’t and it just wasn’t fair--!)

Prompto shook away his dark thoughts.

**Prompto: [11:29pm]** Nah. I’m good at Iggy’s.

He dropped his phone to his chest, taking a deep breath. It was a different quiet than at home. The knowledge that Ignis was just down the hall was comforting.

Two years since he made friends with Noctis and by extension Ignis and Gladio. Two years of hugs and pats on the shoulders. Two years of warmth. Two years of sleepovers, study sessions and shared meals. Two years of having people in his life that wanted to see him.

Sometimes Prompto could hardly believe it.

His phone buzzed once more. Prompto picked it up to see another message from Noctis.

**Noctis: [11:37pm]** I’m serious, Prompto.  
**Noctis: [11:37pm]** Next week is gonna suck. I’m not gonna be able to see you for a whole week. Dad’s gonna be stressed the hell out. **Iggy’s** gonna be stressed the hell out. It’s gonna be one boring meeting after another.  
**Noctis: [11:39pm]** But it’ll be bearable cause I’ll have Iggy, Gladio and Dad with me.  
**Noctis: [11:40pm]** Which is why the thought of **you** being alone for a week sucks even more.  
**Noctis: [11:41pm]** So I’m glad you’re staying with Ignis next week.  
**Noctis: [11:42pm]** At least one of us is going to see you.  
**Noctis: [11:42pm]** And at least you get to see one of us.

Prompto felt his heart swell, emotions choking in his throat.

**Noctis: [11:43pm]** Since I know you’re freaking out about it too. Ignis is the one who came up with the idea that you would be staying with him.  
**Noctis: [11:44pm]** He showed up, I mentioned you left after telling you about next week.  
**Noctis: [11:45pm]** Ignis literally told me I’m to fend for myself tonight and that he was going to kidnap you.  
**Noctis: [11:47pm]** Then Gladio called, and he was making plans to go kidnap you before I told him Ignis already beat him to the punch.  
**Noctis: [11:48pm]** So don’t think so hard. You’re our friend. We want you around. And it sucks that we won’t get to see you for a week.

Prompto was sure he was crying.

**Noctis: [11:49pm]** Or at least Iggy will get to see you. Which is not fair.

**Prompto: [11:50pm]** Thanks Noct

**Noctis: [11:51pm]** Anytime.

Prompto scrubbed his face, wiping away his tears. He had such great friends. Placing his phone on the side table, Prompto tugged the covers up to his chin and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-.-.-

Prompto took a sip of the broth. He frowned. It didn’t taste like anything like Ignis’ broth. What did he forget? Was it the mushrooms? No. He was sure he added the mushrooms. Maybe the carrots?

He muttered darkly to himself. Ignis would be home in like two hours and Prompto was determined to get this meal right this time.

It was his turn to cook tonight. He had gotten into a minor fight with Ignis about cooking dinner and sharing the chores. Because it certainly wasn’t fair that Prompto do absolutely nothing while staying here. And Ignis might like cooking as a stress relief but Prompto remembered how exhausted Ignis had been during the HELL WEEK, staggering into the apartment and barely making it to his bed.

Hell Week had been miserable. It was still lonely. But Noctis texted every moment he could, Gladio had managed to sneak out for dinner with Prompto one night and Ignis made it home every night and made breakfast every morning.

So Prompto had started cooking dinner for Ignis to come home to. Which Ignis grudgingly agreed to and they swapped off afterwards…

Prompto froze, realization crystalizing in his head.

Hell Week had been three weeks ago.

Prompto hadn’t been home in three weeks.

What.

Prompto grabbed his phone, swiping for Noctis’ contact info and hitting call. Within two rings, Noctis picked up.

“Noct, I think I moved in with Ignis,” Prompto said without preamble.

Noctis laughed. “I would say I’m not jealous, but I’m totally jealous,” he said.

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto said, stressed out.

Noctis’ just laughed again. “You’re at Specs’ place right? I’ll be right over.”

He hung up before Prompto could say anything.

Swallowing hard, Prompto turned off the stove and took a shaky breath. He took a seat on the couch in the living room, staring at his hands.

How had it been three weeks?

How had Ignis convinced him to stay?

Prompto let out a low pitched whine.

Before he knew it, the door was opening and Noctis slid into the seat next to Prompto.

“So, you moved in with Ignis,” Noctis said, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a teasing lilt in his words.

Prompto pouted at him. “Noct,” he said, distressed. “I’ve been taking advantage of Ignis’ hospitality! I should have gone home two weeks ago! I’ve been eating all his food! Using his washing machine!”

“And, if he wanted you gone, he would have said so,” Noctis said patiently.

“But!”

Noctis knocked Prompto’s knee with his own. “Prompto, when was the last time your parents were home?”

“Two months ago?” Prompto lied, hoping it didn’t conflict with anything he had recently told them.

“Liar,” Noctis said. But there was no heat in Noctis’ words, just a fondness.

“Iggy checked, still does. They haven’t been home in almost six months, right?” Noctis asked.

Prompto felt his cheeks heat up, shame and embarrassment overwhelming him. Yeah. Six months was about right. He had gotten his mom on the phone almost a month ago, listened to her apologies and the promises to be home soon. It had been a short conversation. Prompto had barely any time to get the words out. Never once she ask how he was doing. Just a quick an apology and an empty promise.

“I know you love them,” Noctis said, words soft. “Even if I think it’s wrong for them to be gone for so long. But what we, and by we I mean Gladio, Iggy and me, don’t like is that you’re going home alone every day.”

He huffed, rolling his eyes as he reached out to poke Prompto in the stomach. “You ignored every subtle indication that it was okay to just move in with me. We could go a whole week with you sleeping over, before you would panic and spend the next two weeks forcing yourself to go home.”

That was because he hated taking advantage of Noctis’ friendship! Prompto never wanted to be that friend. The one who became friends with Noctis just to use his wealth or fame or position.

Prompto allowed himself the closeness but remembered to draw back, to never overstay his welcome because losing Noctis’ (and Iggy and Gladio) friendship would destroy him.

Noctis poked him in the side again. “You’re overthinking again,” he reprimanded.

“It would be a different story if you actually liked going home, liked being alone,” Noctis said. “I’m okay with everyone leaving my apartment every day because I do enjoy the quiet and the illusion of privacy. But I know you don’t. Even if it’s just something as simple as someone just sleeping in the room down the hall. That was pretty evident the longer you sleepover at my place. You got really relaxed and happy and then minute you stopped sleeping over you went back to being tense.”

Prompto stared at him, unable to form words. When… When had Noctis noticed all of this?

“We’re worried, dumbass,” Noctis said. “As long as your parents are gone, just stay with one of us. Doesn’t have to be Iggy, though I won’t blame you if you picked Iggy because Iggy is the best.”

Prompto felt tears bubble in his eyes. Six, what did he do to deserve friends like this? Why did they care so much?

“Got it, Prompto?” Noctis said, looking at him squarely in the eye.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, voice thick with emotion.

He swallowed and let himself have this. It was okay, right? Because they wouldn’t have offered, wouldn’t have gone through the trouble if it wasn’t. He could tell Noctis meant it, knew that look in his best friend’s eyes was a serious one. So Prompto ignored the dark whispers in his head and accepted.

“Thanks, Noct,” he whispered.

“Anytime,” Noct said, fond.

Prompto knew he meant it. Anytime.

The door clicked opened again.

“I’m home,” Ignis called out, entering the living room. “Evening Prompto. Hello Noct, I see you decided to join us today.”

“And miss out on dinner?” Noctis drawled. “Never.”

“I didn’t finish dinner,” Prompto said with a start. He let out a distressed noise.

“It’s fine. It looks like you’re having a good heart to heart with Noctis,” Ignis pointed out. “Is everything all right?”

“I moved in with you,” Prompto blurted out.

Ignis smiled. “Ah you’ve figured out my dastardly master plan.”

“I can pay rent,” Prompto offered.

“Six, no,” Ignis said. “The entire apartment and its bills is taken care of by my uncle. The only things I spend my paycheck on is food and books. Even after all of that, my uncle still insists on giving me allowance. Now, if you wish to contribute to the food bill, we can revisit that discussion after you finish your education and get a stable job.”

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. That was a promise of a future in there. High graduation was still a year out. But Ignis hadn’t specified _high school_. He knew if he wanted to pursue a college degree, he still wouldn’t have to pay.

It touched his heart that Ignis expected Prompto to still be here even years into the future. That they wouldn’t just drift away from Prompto once high school was over.

(Oh Astrals, what was he going to do once he graduated from high school? Noctis, Ignis and Gladio’s futures were decided for them. There was no question in what they would do. But Prompto? Where would Prompto fit into that future? Where would he go? How wide would that divide be? What could he do to stay with them? Crownsguard? Apply to a job to the Citadel? Could a commoner like him do that?)

Noctis poked him in the side again. “Overthinking,” Noctis said.

Prompto sputtered, flustered.

“Should I finish up dinner?” Ignis asked.

“No!” Prompto said. “No, it’s my turn to cook tonight.” He wasn’t going to let Ignis take this away from him. Not after how long Prompto had to fight him for it.

“Are you in need of a sous chef then?” Ignis asked, smiling.

“Yeah. Thanks Iggy,” Prompto said. If they wanted to eat sometime soon tonight, yeah. He would have to come up with a completely different meal because there was no time fix the broth from earlier.

“Have fun,” Noctis said, leaning back on the couch.

“You could help,” Prompto lightly teased.

Noctis sighed, glaring at Ignis. “Can’t. I’ve been banned from any kitchen that Iggy has declared as his.”

“Wait, really?” Prompto asked.

“He destroyed my last kitchen,” Ignis said.

“I was fourteen!” Noctis protested. “And I was trying to make you something nice for your birthday!”

“Yes, and if you ever want to do something like that again, please buy it pre-made from the store. I’ll even make the exception for it,” Ignis said.

“No appreciation,” Noctis complained.

“I appreciated the gesture,” Ignis said, amused. “I didn’t appreciate the food poisoning.”

“I’ve gotten better!” Noctis said.

Ignis arched up a single eyebrow.

Noctis blushed. “I can boil water for Cup of Noodles.”

“One day,” Ignis declared, “I’m going figure out how to ban Cup of Noodles from all of Insomnia. They’re a disgrace to food.”

Prompto burst out laughing. “I won’t be surprised when you finally manage to do that,” he said.

“Gladio will lead the revolt,” Noctis said.

“I can see that happening too,” Prompto said. He laughed brightly and freely.

This was good. A place to call home, the best friends Prompto could ever ask for and lots of good food. He felt his heart swell with love and fondness, a missing piece sliding perfectly into a slot.

Yeah, this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> look, idk what happened here. I just wanted a fic where Prompto moved in with Ignis. There are a lot of fics where Prompto moves in with Noctis (because logically that make sense) but Iggy and food and just a different option for Prompto who would feel all twisted out of sorts to rely on Noctis. I just wanted something different and I ended up with this monster. so *jazz hands* ta da. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
